


but you were mine

by wouldratherbe



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-curious, Canon Compliant, College time, F/F, Kinda, and mcafee is a raging lesbian, but not really astrid’s bi, it alludes to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: Staring into blackness at some distant star. The thrill of knowing how alone we are. Unknown we are.Astrid finds a familiar face in the crowd.





	but you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> Bro the politician is so good... and idk if anyone’s thought of this pairing but...... I have....... and I love my girls here we go
> 
> title is from “better love” by hozier

Astrid Sloan wasn’t sure what she was.

She knew she liked boys. Her first crush was on a boy named Lincoln Goff. She’d dated River. She’d had sex with Payton (if she could even count him), and Ricardo, and Jeremy Batts.

But she also couldn’t deny that she had (once or twice) spent an ungodly amount of time staring at the way Lilian Warren pitched her overhand volleyball serve. Or imagined herself being dragged by Avery Nash into the bathroom as the girl giggled to her many, many friends. Or let herself get lost in the easy way McAfee Westbrook took the leadership position in any given scenario, unless Payton was around.

Oh, sure, she tried to deny it. For a _long_ time. She was simply watching Lilian because their gym coach made her the example for the class. She wanted Avery to drag her to the bathroom because she herself wished she had that many friends. She wanted McAfee to simply do all the work for their English project, so it was easy to get lost in the way the girl would pace as she brainstormed, or the way she kicked her feet up without a care in the world, or the way she drummed her fingers on the table as she listened, or the way…. 

Okay, so she liked girls. A little bit.

But that didn’t change anything. She still had meaningless sex in college, it just meant that girls were there, too.

She never expected McAfee to be there, though. And yet, here she was, at Astrid’s dorm, looking extremely uncomfortable as the two friends she’d probably came with slowly ditched her for a game of cup pong or some cute boy or whatever. She kept checking her phone, no doubt thinking of homework or whatever, and Astrid took pity on the poor girl, approaching her cautiously.

Astrid didn’t know what happened between McAfee and Payton. All she knew was that Payton had given up his presidency, Skye got arrested for attempted murder, and McAfee took over highest rank as class representative, and refused presidency. Astrid never knew why.

But high school didn’t matter when McAfee Westbrook was standing in Astrid’s building, without a cup, out of a pantsuit, eyes locked on the floor.

Astrid didn’t know that McAfee owned clothes that weren’t part of a pantsuit. But apparently, she did. Jean shorts and her infamous high tops, with a button up linen shirt, tied into a crop, and a SnapBack on her (unsurprisingly) unruly hair.

Astrid might’ve fallen (a little bit) in love.

She grabbed a cup before she knew what she was doing, and made her way over to the girl, shoving it in her hand. McAfee startled, big green eyes wide and terrified of the whole situation. Relief flooded her eyes at the familiar face, before tension clouded in, and she handed the cup back.

“I’m good.”

“Come on, Westbrook. Lighten up a little. Payton’s not here to scream at you, is he?”

McAfee looked at her shoes, a hint of a scowl on her lips. Although, Astrid couldn’t remember the last time McAfee wasn’t scowling. “He’s not. I haven’t talked to Payton in, like, a year.”

Astrid studied at the girl, who twisted her foot in front of her, tapping the wall to the beat of the music. Then she shrugged. “His loss. Have a drink.”

McAfee shook her head once more. “I’m the designated… ‘walk everyone home’ person. I gotta make sure my roommates don’t do anything stupid.”

The blonde nodded, taking the cup and pouring it into her own. “Gotcha. Well, at least walk around a bit. Come on.”

Astrid took McAfee’s hand, ignoring how soft it was, and how it melded perfectly into her own hand, and how McAfee took a second to lace her fingers with Astrid’s.

They walked around for a bit, before Astrid gave up in getting the girl to open up about more than her name and her major, and just took her to her room instead.

McAfee sat at her desk, instantly putting her feet up, and pulling her hat off. Astrid was in love.

They sat in silence for a while, before the blonde caved. “Why didn’t you take the presidency?”

McAfee immediately straightened up, staring at Astrid. “Is that seriously why you brought me here?”

“I’m just trying to get to know you better, Westbrook. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”

McAfee her lip, and Astrid gulped audibly.

“Payton was my best friend. And he was hurting. That would’ve hurt him more. And, anyway, Skye probably would’ve tried to kill me, too.”

Astrid nodded, silent for a bit, before she looked around. There was nothing else to ask. Not much else to do. McAfee didn’t have any questions for her, apparently. Only one thing left in her toolbox. She thought her nerves would betray her, but they stayed steady enough for her to ask, “Wanna make out?”

There wasn’t much that could render McAfee Westbrook speechless. The girl always had something to say. Some point to bring up that no one had thought about. Some snip at whoever was talking. But apparently the girl had never been propositioned. McAfee sputtered, looking up from her phone. “What?”

“There’s not much else to do at parties! We could play twenty questions, but we both have secrets that we’d rather not share. And I’m not gonna lie, McAfee, I think you’re hot. I always have. I’d much rather make out with you than one of those stupid jocks out there. But if you’re not up for it-“

“Wouldn’t that be weird?” McAfee wondered, eyes wider than ever.

“Only if you make it weird. I mean, unless you’re, like, straight, in which case-“

“Oh, no. I’m not straight…”

Astrid waited for a ‘but’ that wasn’t coming. Instead, McAfee stood up and moved to Astrid’s bed, and leaned forward, kissing her softly. Once. Testing the waters. Astrid didn’t have time for that.

She let McAfee pull back, once, and raised an eyebrow. McAfee’s smile was all she needed to grab the girl’s face and shove her tongue down her throat.

Kissing turned to touching turned to full on sex, and both girls were undeniably inexperienced in the last area, fumbling and giggling as someone made a wrong turn.

McAfee never walked her roommates home.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good but I was starved for McAfee content. Make more so I don’t have to keep subjecting us all to this!
> 
> comment and like and follow me on tumblr @ mcafee-givesadamn


End file.
